Civil War
by Cyrielle13
Summary: La guerre de Sécession fût l'un des pires conflits qu'Amérique a mené. Mais elle a laissé plus de traces sur lui qu'on ne peut y croire. Car cette guerre n'a pas seulement déchiré son âme, elle lui a aussi retirée celle qui est devenu, au fil des batailles, la personne la plus importante pour lui. Elle lui a retiré celle dont il est tombé amoureux.


**Titre :** Civil War.**  
Rating :** T.**  
Pairing :** UsCs.**  
Warning :** Léger sous-entendu, mention de suicide, un terme rasciste.**  
Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) : **Alfred/États-unis | Eva/États Confédérés | Mario et Olivia/Caroline du Sud et du Nord | Eli/Louisiane | Anna/Géorgie | Kevin/Tennessee | Orval/Arkansas | Blake/Texas | Richard/Mississippi | Alexandra/Virginie.**  
M/A :** Voici un OS très triste basé sur la guerre de Sécession. Sachez que ceci n'est pas "officiel". Du coup, dans plusieurs de mes textes, Eva ne sera pas morte, mais bel et bien vivante._**  
**_

* * *

_**Civil War**_(1)

La journée est douce, mais le ciel est ennuagé, gris. Un vent léger souffle dans les rues de Danville(2), apportant de la fraîcheur dans une atmosphère où on pressent la pluie. Pour n'importe qui, il s'agit d'un jour ordinaire, sans grande importance.  
Pourtant, pour une famille, c'est un jour de deuil. Tous vêtus de noir, dans un silence quasi-religieux, les États du Sud avancent dans le cimetière de la ville virginienne, suivant presque docilement Alfred. Contrairement à son habitude, le Pays de la liberté n'affiche aucun sourire, ni même une mine réjouie. Son visage est celui d'une personne affreusement triste, malheureuse, endeuillée. Sous ses yeux bleus ciel, rougis par des larmes depuis longtemps disparues, se trouvent de fines cernes bleues noires, signes évidents d'une nuit sans sommeil. Les autres Jones ne disent rien, n'osant pas prononcer un seul mot.  
Ils finissent par arriver à une tombe des plus simples. Elle est de marbre blanc, entouré de deux vases de pierre rosée contenant des fleurs depuis longtemps sèches et mortes. Sur la pierre tombale sont inscrites deux phrases, courtes et simples.

"_Evangeline St-Clair_

_Deo Vindice_(3)"

Toujours sans dire un mot, les deux Caroline s'approchent de la tombe et retirent à la main les herbes desséchées des vases. Elles les laissent tomber sur la pelouse d'un vert émeraude pâle. Les jumelles se retirent, permettant à Géorgie et Louisiane de s'approcher à leur tour. Toutes deux ont des bouquets de fleurs dans les bras. Mais à peine Anna a-t-elle fait un pas que Floride lui saisit l'épaule. La Géorgienne s'arrête et dévisage sa soeur, avant de comprendre. Tandis que Eli dépose le sien dans l'un des vases mortuaires, l'autre le tend à Amérique, qui le prend en offrant à sa fille un faible sourire attendri, mais un peu forcé.  
Il enfouit son nez dans les pétales de rose et de lis blancs, d'ancolie, d'asphodèle, d'immortelle, de lavande et de lilas mauve, respirant l'étrange amalgame créée par leurs parfums fort différents, pendant que la Louisianaise arrange les fleurs de son bouquet. Elle retourne ensuite avec les membres de sa famille, qui n'ont absolument pas bougés.  
Tennessee sort subitement de sa veste un _Stars and Stripes_(4), qu'il tend à Arkansas. Celui-ci prend le drapeau et s'avance jusqu'à la tombe. Il s'agenouille devant, puis, avec soin, l'adolescent étend la bannière étoilée dessus. Sa tâche faite, il se relève et rejoint ses frères et soeurs. Un lourd silence s'abat sur les États et le pays humanisés.  
Puis, avec solennité, Texas retire le chapeau de cow-boy noir sur sa tête, le prend dans ses mains et baisse la tête. Les autres Jones le copient, sauf Alfred, qui fixe la pierre tombale sans aucune émotion apparente. Blake récite ensuite une longue prière à l'endroit d'Evangeline, que son père n'écoute que d'une oreille. Il remarque toutefois que cette année, le Texan ne lui a pas rappelé ce qu'elle a fait ce jour-là. Cette attention le touche, mais aucun sourire, même forcé cette fois, n'apparaît sur son visage.  
« Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit, amen. », déclarent-ils tous d'une même voix, se signant en même temps. Mécaniquement, par réflexe, l'Américain exécute à son tour le signe de la croix(5).  
Il sent alors une main se poser sur son épaule, douce et rassurante. L'ancienne colonie britannique se tourne, pour apercevoir Mississipi. Le jeune homme le fixe de ses yeux bleu acier, puis hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Nul besoin de mots venant de Richard pour comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. D'une voix faible, Amérique le remercie, avant de regarder une énième fois la tombe.  
« Laissez-moi seul. », ordonne-t-il subitement. Sa voix tremble, mais reste contenue et se veut forte. Les États du Sud se regardent un par un, hésitants. Ils ne sont pas sûrs de ce qu'ils doivent faire. D'un côté, ils comprennent ce que leur père veut. Mais de l'autre, ils n'en ont pas envie.  
-Bien père, fait finalement Blake, d'un ton mal assuré, en remettant son chapeau de cow-boy sur sa chevelure blonde. Il se tourne ensuite vers ses frères et soeurs, puis les poussent doucement pour les obliger à quitter avec lui le cimetière. Sachant qu'ils n'en avaient plus le choix, les Jones se mettent à suivre le Texan, qui les guide jusqu'à la sortie.  
Alfred reste immobile, attendant le silence complet avec une patience incongrue venant de lui. Lorsqu'il l'obtient, il s'avance jusqu'à la tombe et s'y agenouille, déposant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tient toujours en main sur l'herbe olivâtre. Il fixe ensuite la pierre blanche drapée du _Stars and Stripes_.  
Puis, d'un geste plein de rage, il l'arrache de sur la tombe, le déchirant presque en son centre. Quiconque aurait vu ça aurait glapit d'horreur, surtout venant de celui représentant les États-unis.  
« C'est pas ton drapeau, Eva... », murmure-t-il, à la fois amusé et nostalgique. « Je vais jamais comprendre pourquoi ils continuent à le mettre sur toi... »  
Sur ces paroles, il glisse une main sous son veston, pour en retirer un vieux drapeau des États Confédérés. Avec une délicatesse de plus en plus étrangère à lui, Alfred l'étend à son tour sur la pierre tombale. Il le regarde un instant, avant de tendre la main vers son bouquet de fleurs. Ses gestes sont gauches, maladroits et tremblants. Le Pays de la liberté le met dans le vase vide, puis, machinalement, il les arrange, mais ses doigts tremblent de plus en plus.  
« Tu... tu sais, cette année aussi, ç'a... ç'a n'a pas été facile… », bafouille-t-il, cherchant ses mots, comme toujours. Même quand elle vivait toujours, il n'arrivait jamais à parler de choses aussi simples sans se mettre une fois à bégayer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils parlaient de la guerre ou d'affaires que sa voix redevenait normale.  
Dieu qu'elle avait souvent rit de lui!

_« Jones, vous êtes toujours incapable d'articuler correctement un seul mot en ma présence? », rit-elle, de cette voix suave et distinguée aux accents sudistes, regardant la jeune nation face à elle, qui commence à avoir le rose aux joues.  
__-A… Arrête de… de rire de moi, Eva! , fait-il, en tentant de calmer son bégayement.  
__-Mais comment pourrais-je ne pas rire de vous? , réplique-t-elle, en s'avançant vers Alfred, la longue jupe de sa robe blanche glissant sans bruit sur le sol du salon. Vous, les Nordistes, vous êtes si amusants à écouter parler! Mais j'avoue que vous êtes le plus amusant.  
__Cette fois, les joues d'Amérique deviennent si rouges qu'elle ne peut retenir un fou rire._

Son rire… Il hante encore les nuits sans rêves de l'Américain. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'elle est avec lui dans la pièce, attendant la moindre de ses stupidités pour déclencher ce son hautain et cristallin qui le faisait tant rougir et qu'il aimait tant écouter.  
« Ça fait deux cent dix ans que tu es partie… », constate-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ce ciel grisâtre qui lui rappelle tant le regard d'Evangeline… Ce regard si changeant, dont il n'a jamais totalement discerné la couleur exacte.  
Quand elle riait, il était scintillant.  
Quand elle donnait des ordres, il était métallique.  
Quand elle était furieuse, il était orageux.  
Quand elle était épuisée, il était cendré.  
Et quand elle était dévorée par la passion, il était nacré. Cette teinte-là, toutefois, il est le seul à l'avoir vu, à s'y être noyé, à y avoir exploré les moindres recoins. Jamais la première puissance mondiale ne pourra oublier ce moment de sa vie, même s'il doit vendre son âme au diable en personne. C'est son plus beau souvenir, celui qu'il chérit et méprise à la fois, dont il ne cesse jamais de revoir les moindres détails, refusant d'oublier cet instant à la fois magique et honni.

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir, Eva? », demande Alfred, en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil face à États Confédérés. « Je te rappelle que demain, nos troupes doivent se battre, à Appomattox. »  
__-Je le sais bien, Jones, siffle-t-elle, en gardant ses mains sur la longue jupe à traîne de sa robe gris clair, son regard de même couleur fixé sur la nation américaine. Seulement, je devais absolument vous en parler.  
__-Et de quoi s'agit-il? , se moque-t-il. De ton abandon?  
__-Quel rustre vous êtes, Jones! , hoquette-t-elle, choquée. Jamais je n'abandonnerais face à vos troupes barbares de Nordistes!  
__-Barbares? , répète le Pays de la liberté. Je tiens à te rappeler que toi, tu pratiques l'esclavage!  
__-Vous n'êtes pas mieux, vous êtes ségrégationniste!  
__-Et tu approuves ça.  
__Le regard clair d'Evangeline s'assombrit, devient orage. Amérique sourit, devant ce changement. Il a réussit à lui mettre le bec à l'eau. Elle soupire, puis arrange machinalement les jupons de sa robe. C'est là qu'il remarque son état. C'est imperceptible, mais il la connaît, il sait absolument tout d'elle. Et ces petits détails sont d'autant plus marquants pour lui qu'il ne les ait pas vu avant.  
__Sa peau est affreusement pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle n'a ni bijou, ni ceinture, ni châle. Rien de ces vêtements à la mode qu'elle raffole tant. Sa tenue même est vieille, il l'a souvent vu la porter. Certes, elle lui va fort bien, mais elle déteste paraître vêtue des mêmes habits plusieurs fois. Sa chevelure blond or est simplement coiffée en chignon, sans aucune tresse en diadème.  
__Quelque chose cloche, il le sent.  
__« Demain, je vais perdre. », lâche-t-elle après un long silence. Il la regarde attentivement, surpris de cet aveu.  
__-Mes troupes ne sont pas aussi bien équipées que les tiennes, Alfred, ajoute-t-elle, passant subitement du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Cette vérité est difficile à avaler, mais je dois l'admettre. Tu es réellement plus fort que moi.  
__Venant d'États Confédérés, cet aveu est troublant. Il se met à rosir, peu habitué à recevoir des compliments de la part de cette jeune femme qui chamboule tout en lui dés qu'elle est dans la même pièce que lui.  
__« M… merci beaucoup…», bafouille-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de dire quoi d'autre. En entendant son bégayement, Evangeline se met à rire. Un rire de clochettes, doux et bas. Son rosissement s'intensifie.  
__-Nous le savons tous les deux que demain, c'est la dernière bataille, déclare-t-elle, ses prunelles grisâtres dirigées vers le plancher. Demain, tu gagneras et je perdrais. Demain… la guerre se terminera.  
__Il n'ose pas la contredire, sachant que c'est la vérité.  
__« Est-ce pour… me dire ça que… tu voulais me voir? », fait-il, après un instant de réflexion. Elle le regarde, puis lui sourit. Le cœur de l'Américain se met à battre plus rapidement, en voyant ce sourire. Jamais il ne l'a vu ainsi. Evangeline a toujours gardé un visage neutre, sans émotion. Même quand elle riait, ses traits étaient figés, incapables de briser son masque froid.  
__-Non. En fait, c'est parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander.  
__-Laquelle?  
__-Je ne veux pas perdre mon honneur. J'aimerais plutôt te le donner.  
__Il fronce les sourcils, sans comprendre. De quoi parles-t-elle? Voyant son incompréhension, elle rit une seconde fois, à la fois amusée et attendrie.  
__« Allons Alfred, réfléchis un peu! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus déshonorant pour une femme non mariée? », questionne-t-elle, sur un ton chafouin, en se levant pour s'approcher doucement de lui. Il continue de la fixer, puis soudain, il se met à rougir. Il vient de saisir les paroles d'États Confédérés. Celle-ci, qui s'est arrêtée devant lui, continue de sourire.  
__-Tu… tu n'es pas sérieuse…? , bafouille-t-il, horriblement gêné. Elle le fixe avec tendresse, puis brusquement, elle s'assoit en amazone sur ses jambes, augmentant d'avantage le rouge des joues de l'Américain. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche d'une femme avant.  
__-Si, affirme-t-elle, en posant ses mains gantées de blanc sur le torse du jeune pays, les rapprochant d'avantage.  
__-A… arrête ça! Ça… ça se fait pas! Sur…surtout pour une femme! , réplique-t-il précipitamment, tentant de rester calme, ce qui lui est plutôt difficile, vu la situation.  
__-Mais pour un homme, ça passe?  
__Il ne sait plus quoi dire, sachant bien que ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui respectent la bonne conduite.  
__Voyant que la nation américaine ne dit plus rien, la représentante de la Confédération enlève l'une de ses mains, qu'elle pose sur la joue rougie d'Alfred, relevant tendrement son visage ayant encore quelques rondeurs d'enfant. Il plonge alors ses yeux bleu ciel dans ceux gris de la Sudiste. Cette fois, leur couleur est légèrement nacrée, ce qu'il n'a jamais vu avant.  
__« Tu es hyperactif et mégalomane, en plus d'être du côté des Nordistes. », commence-t-elle. « Rien qu'avec ça, je devrais te détester. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne suis qu'une femme, j'ai besoin d'un homme à mes côtés. Pas pour me diriger, mais pour me réconforter, pour me donner de la tendresse et l'impression d'être utile. Et tu es le seul à avoir rempli ces conditions. En quatre ans, je suis tombée sous ton charme. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois le premier à profiter de moi. »  
__Elle s'interrompt, regardant fixement Amérique, qui l'observe avec ahurissement. Il détourne le regard et avale de nouveau sa salive, ne sachant même plus quoi penser. Evangeline attend patiemment, ne disant absolument aucun mot, se contentant de simplement le détailler. Il finit par la regarder de nouveau, les joues d'avantage roses que rouges.  
__« Tu... tu ne mens pas, hein? », fait-il, incertain. « Ce... c'est pas pour... pour rire de moi encore une fois que tu me dis ça?»  
__La jeune femme continue de le dévisager. Alfred n'arrives pas à décrypter ce qu'il voit dans les orbes gris pluie faiblement nacrés d'Evangeline. Mais sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre, elle plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
__La nation américaine se fige pendant quelques secondes, mais peu à peu, il répond au baiser. Elle le rompt toutefois très vite, regardant avec amusement le jeune homme, qui la détaille avec perplexité.  
__« Je ne crois pas qu'une femme fasses ça pour rire. Ou bien, elle doit être bien perverse. », déclare-t-elle, d'un ton malicieux. Il l'observe un court instant, puis, timidement, il entoure la taille d'États Confédérés avec ses bras.  
__-Alors… Qu'est-ce que…je dois faire?  
__-Tu dois me faire l'amour._

La suite avait alors ressemblé à un rêve. Jamais Amérique ne s'est senti aussi aimé et comblé ailleurs que dans les bras de la Sudiste aux yeux d'ondée. Même sans fermer les yeux, il peut revoir ce moment trop intime pour être raconté. Il se rappelle de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse, de chaque mot soufflé entre deux gémissements ou entre chaque vêtement tombant sur le sol.  
À cette pensée, Alfred veut pleurer. Dire à qui veut l'entendre à quel point il aime et déteste Eva. Hurler son désespoir, sa colère, son affection et sa passion pour elle. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'y arrive pas. Pas par orgueil. Mais parce qu'il a trop pleuré par le passé. La nuit d'avant, comme toutes celles précédant sa visite annuelle au cimetière, il s'était remis à penser aux promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites. Des voeux d'amour, de vie commune…  
« Des paroles en l'air... », avait-il songé en pleurant de tout son soûl, dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir et étendu sur le ventre dans son lit, tel un enfant en peine d'amour. « Tu n'y croyais même pas, j'en suis sûr... »  
Depuis ce jour-là, la vie n'est plus pareille, pour lui. À quoi un héros est-il utile, s'il n'a même pas de bien-aimée de qui protéger du mal? Il continue de sourire, à jouer les fanfarons, à faire le gamin, mais tout ce qui est source de bonheur chez lui a disparu.  
Depuis le suicide d'Eva, la vie n'a plus aucun sens, pour lui.

_« Que puis-je pour vous, messieurs? », fait la domestique noire en ouvrant la porte à Grant et Alfred, qui tente de se cacher derrière le général unioniste.  
__-Nous voudrions parler à mademoiselle St-Clair, indique avec politesse le héros de guerre, en souriant à la jeune femme.  
__-Mademoiselle dort dans sa chambre, riposte avec timidité la servante. Elle a dit qu'on ne devait pas la déranger avant le repas du soir.  
__-Dites-lui que Ulysse S. Grant est venu lui apporter de lui-même une nouvelle importante, et qu'il est accompagné d'Alfred F. Jones.  
__-Jones? , répète-t-elle. Mais c'est...  
__Immédiatement, Amérique la fusille du regard, lui indiquant, par-dessus l'épaule de Grant, qu'elle doit se taire. Il sait très bien ce qu'elle va dire, et il n'a absolument pas besoin d'une leçon de morale. Elle fige, puis se déplace sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. D'un pas mal assuré, elle les emmène au petit salon annexe au vestibule, avant de dire qu'elle va chercher Evangeline.  
__Une fois la servante sortie, Grant se tourne vers le Pays de la liberté.  
__« Elle a semblé vous reconnaître. »  
__-Je viens souvent ici pour voir Eva, explique-t-il simplement.  
__-J'espère que cela reste aux paroles.  
__-Je ne suis pas Français, tout de même! , réplique Alfred, essayant d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.  
__-Vous avez donc compris mon sous-entendu? , s'étonne le général.  
__-Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça, s'apprête-t-il à répondre lorsqu'un cri lui coupe la parole. Les deux Unionistes se regardent, puis ils se précipitent vers la source du hurlement d'horreur. Ils y voient la domestique, complètement paniquée et en larmes.  
__-_Li se mouri! Baron Samedi rive pran li!(6)_, hurle-t-elle en créole, pointant la chambre d'Eva d'un doigt. Une boule de glace s'abat sans raison dans l'estomac d'Amérique. Il s'élance vers la pièce que la servante pointe, entrant avec fracas à l'intérieur.  
__Ce qu'il voit le fige sur place.  
__Evangeline est étendue sur son lit, vêtue en habits du dimanche. Pourtant, on voit parfaitement que seul le nécessaire a été mis. Ni corset, ni crinoline, ni ornements. Ses cheveux d'or sont détachés, donnant l'impression qu'elle est devenue un ange. Sa peau est d'une pâleur qu'il n'a vu que trop de fois au fil des ans. Ses mains sont jointes ensembles sur sa poitrine immobile, comme pour prier.  
__Un tremblement secoue le corps d'Alfred. Il n'ose pas faire un pas de plus.  
__Il sait d'instinct ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'elle a fait. Il n'a pas besoin de s'approcher de son lit, de toucher cette peau froide pour le savoir. Pourtant, Grant le fait, ignorant complètement la soudaine immobilité de la nation américaine. Le héros de guerre pose deux doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme et attend quelques secondes avant de lâcher, d'un ton plat et dénué d'émotions.  
__« Elle est morte. »  
__Aussitôt, le Pays de la liberté sort de la chambre, poussant au passage la négresse de maison, qui sanglote avec plus de force qu'avant. Il se rend aussitôt à la diligence, qui est toujours stationné devant le domaine St-Clair, et embarque à l'intérieur.  
__Ce n'est que là, seul dans la pénombre, qu'il se permets de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

Il avait tellement pleuré, ce jour-là… Jamais de toute son existence, il ne s'était autant laissé au chagrin. Même lors de l'assassinat de Lincoln six jours plus tard(7), ou de celui de Kennedy, il n'avait pleuré. Les États-unis doivent rester forts même en temps de deuil, disait-il aux sénateurs pour expliquer son comportement, alors qu'en vérité, c'est que la douleur qu'il ressentait n'était absolument rien à celle qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là.  
Car pendant que tous fêtaient la fin de la guerre civile, lui pleurait la mort de celle dont il était tombé amoureux.  
Alfred soupire, avant de tendre une main vers le drapeau confédéré. Tranquillement et avec le plus de soin possible, il replie le tissu élimé et le range dans la poche de son veston, avant de se relever. Il fixe une dernière fois la tombe d'Eva, puis ramasse les restes du _Stars and Stripes_. Il tourne entre ses doigts les morceaux de tissu rayé et étoilé, mais il n'éprouve aucun remord à l'avoir déchiré.  
C'est le sien, pas celui d'Evangeline.  
« Papa? », fait la petite voix de Virginie, dans son dos. Amérique se retourne, pour apercevoir la plus jeune de ses États sudistes, qui se tient derrière lui, à quelques pas de distance, ses grands yeux bleus vaguement inquiets posés sur lui.  
-Grand frère dit qu'il va pleuvoir, ajoute Alexandra, en jouant avec sa jupe noire. Et Richard commence à embêter Flo' et Gigi! Dis, on pourrait avoir de la tarte aux pommes et de la crème glacée? C'est bon pour remonter le moral, ça!  
Il la regarde, puis un faible sourire amusé vient étirer ses lèvres. Il se rend vers l'État de l'ancien dominion, qui, lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, lui saisit la main et la serre, comme pour le rassurer. Après une courte observation, les deux Jones se dirigent vers l'entrée, où les autres membres de leur clan les attendent.  
En passant devant une poubelle, Alfred y jette les restes de la bannière, sous les yeux étonnés de Virginie.  
Et en arrivant au seuil du cimetière, il sent une main froide, douce et féminine glisser sur sa nuque, dans un geste tendre extrêmement proche de la timidité. Un parfum à la fois familier et aérien lui monte au nez, alors qu'une voix de femme, comme venue d'outre-tombe, chuchote à son oreille, comme s'il s'agit d'un secret :  
« _See you next year… my hero._ »(8)

* * *

(1)_Civil War _: En anglais, on utilise le terme "_Civil War_", soit "_guerre civile_", contrairement à la traduction française "_guerre de Sécession_", pour désigner les batailles de 1861-65.  
(2)Danville : Ville de l'État de Virginie qui, à la fin de la guerre de Sécession, était la capitale des États Confédérés.  
(3)_Deo Vindice _: Devise des États Confédérés, signifiant "_Dieu est avec nous_".  
(4)_Stars and Stripes _: Nom du drapeau américain.  
(5)Signe de croix : Bien que les États-unis soient protestants, il existe une forte minorité catholique, particulièrement dans le Sud.  
(6)Li se mouri! Baron Samedi rive pran li! : Signifie en créole haïtien "_Elle est morte! Baron Samedi est venu la prendre!_".  
(7)Assassinat de Lincoln : La guerre de Sécession s'est officiellement terminée le 9 avril 1865 et Lincoln a été assassiné le 15 avril 1865.  
(8)_See you next year... my hero _: "_À l'année prochaine... mon héro_", en anglais.


End file.
